sentimientos ocultos
by yamiyugi5602
Summary: ¿que podria ser mejor para nuestro lindo capitan que una noche de luna llena a bordo del going merry? ¿y para el espadachin?¿que le gustara mas?


Los personajes no pertenecen si no a eichiro oda

Se encontraba sentado en la cabeza del merry el cual a el le gustaba llamar su asiento especial… -le gustaba mucho mirar el mar en las noches de luna llena por eso hoy, habia decido hacer la guardia de Robin a pesar de que esa y la de Robin las hacia siempre Sanji, le gustaba esar solo a veces, así podia pensar sobre todo lo que habia dejado atrás y que extrañaba….

Extrañaba su villa, el ir a pescar con su hermano en las mañanas y pasar la tarde con shanks en el bar de makino, era algo que estaria fresco en su memoria siempre pero, aun así no se arrepentia de haberse ido ya que gracias a esta decisión había echo a sus mejores amigos… no quería…. No… mas bien no le gustaba ser débil… pero pensar en su vida en la villa, siempre solo o con su hermano hasta que conocio a shanks… lo que se divirtió con su hermano… con makino… con shanks y toda su loca banda hacia le dieran ganas de llorar… pero no llorar por tristeza, si no, por nostalgia, por sus recuerdos y sus ganas de vivirlos de nuevo

-que tonto soy –se dijo quedamente mientras miraba el reflejo de la luna en el agua y se limpiaba algunas traviesas lagrimas que se habían escapado con el dorso de la mano y una triste sonrisa-

-lo sabemos capitán… -le dijo una voz profunda que por lo repentina e inesperada llegada le hizo dar un pequeño salto que casi lo tumba del barco de no ser por que Zoro gracias a sus reflejos de espadachín lo detuvo de la camisa y lo acerco a el con un abrazo-

-me asustaste –se quejo haciendo un puchero pero sin siquera intentar desacerse del abrazo en que lo tenia su espadachín-

-que tonto eres Luffy –le dijo sin soltarlo y poniendo su cabeza en el cuello de Luffy, adoraba el olor de su capitán, era un olor suave y al mismo tiempo tan masculino olia a frescura y sin embargo no podia definirlo, simplemente le gustaba, se separo lentamente y lo miro a los ojos… estaba tan tierno así, sonrojado y al mismo tiempo algo tenso, aunque se veía distinto… como si hubera –llorado- sijo suavemente y le tomo la mejilla-

-z…Zoro… -desviando la mirada sonrojado-

-¿por que has llorado Luffy? –pregunto muy preocupado… nunca le habia visto llorar –por favor dimelo –acercando tanto sus rostros que podia sentir la calida respiración de Luffy sonbre su labios, solo hacia falta un pequeño movimiento para un beso-

-lie… yo no he llorado –separando su rostro del peliverde que lo ponía muy nervioso y secándose bien la cara con su mano-

-no sabes mentir… dime la verdad… -le dijo ya mas serio y abrazandolo lo de nuevo pero esta vez con mas fuerza dejando a Luffy soprendido- confía en mi capitán…

-yo…. –no sabia que hacer, nunca se habia sentido tan cerca de alguien, es decir, si, habia abrazado a mucha gente que amaba, como a makino, a shanks, a Ace… usopp, a Nami… incluso a Sanji, habia abrazado ya a todos sus nakamas pero nunca se habia sentido así… tan protegido… ya habia abrazado a Zoro antes, pero nunca con la intensidad de este momento, no era que le desagradara, no, todo lo contario le gustaba sentirse así, aunque sabia que no necesitaba que lo protegieran de nada… el era fuerte… - es… por que… extraño mi casa… a mi hermano… a mi pueblo… -por fin reaccionando y respondiendole el abrazo a Zoro con la misma fuerza y escondiendo la cara en su pecho-

-Luffy…. –quiso decir algo mas, pero sabia que tal vez arruinaria el momento-

-se que a veces quiero regresar –continuo con el mismo tono susurrante y triste- pero no me arrepiento de haber salido al mar , ya que ahora tengo excelentes nakama –dejo salir un pequeño sollozo avergonzandose al instante- lo siento

-no te preocupes Luffy… es normal extrañar tu casa… no tienes nada de que avergonzarte –le dijo y dio un pequeño suspiro- eres el mas joven de nosotros y aun así tu eres el que se preocupa por todos… el que nos cuida y aun cuando yo soy mayor que tu y me gustaría cuidarte, no lo consigo… Luffy para mi tu aun eres un niño… un pequeño que aun necesita que lo cuiden y que sin embargo es mas fuerte que todos nosotros…. Y increíblemente puedes ser todo eso sin dejar de ser un tonto… eres simplemente increíble….

-Zoro! –ya mas animado y separandose del espadachín que lo dejo ir fácilmente, no quería ser opresivo con SU niño- eres un baka… -sonrió y se volvio a sentar en la cabeza del carnero-

-jejeje que tal si te hago compañía un rato capitán…. –le dijo sentándose atrás de el en su asiento especial y abrazandolo por la espalda con suavidad y esperando un momento para ver si no incomodaba a Luffy…. Llevaba dias pensando de que manera le diria a Luffy que lo amaba-

-me gusta mucho como se ve el reflejo de la luna en el mar…. Me recuerda al puerto de mi pueblo –comento Luffy con voz baja y sonriendo mientras se recargaba suavemente en el pecho de su espadachín… sentía como un calorcito en el pecho cada vez que Zoro lo tocaba... cerro los ojos para disfrutar mas de la calidez de su nakama-

-debes de tener lindos recuerdos de tu infancia –le susurro en el oido-

-….-

-Luffy? –se inclino un poco para mirarle la cara dandose cuenta de que el moreno se habia quedado dormido en sus brazos… sonrió…no podia dejar de mirarle, era tan tierno, esa cara de niño inocente y sin malicia… ese cuerpo de adolecente todo en el le gustaba, su cabello negro, su pequeña cicatriz en bajo el ojo, su gran sonrisa esa manera descuidada de vestir tan parecida a la suya, le gustaba también su manera de dormir a pierna suelta y sus suaves ronquidos le gustaban la manera en que se veian sus ojos al estar cerrados y la manera de taparse la cara con el sombrero… su manera de comer y su apetito insaciable en fin… si seguia pensando lo que le gustaba de ese chico nunca terminaria… hacia poco que habia llegado a la conclusión de que lo amaba… adoraba a ese niño hiperactivo y loco que era su capitán, no tenia idea de cuando habia comenzado a quererlo pero si sabia que no podría dejar de hacerlo

-eres simplemente…. Perfecto- acarcio su frente y su pelo con suavidad y sin temor de ser descubierto pues el se encontraba dormido… le beso con suavidad la mejilla y se separo sonrojado… era la primera vez que se atrevia a besarlo aunque fuera en la mejilla, le hubiera gustado besar esos labios que tanto anelaba pero no se atrevia… -te quiero, Luffy


End file.
